ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gray
| previous_efeds = Honor Championship Wrestling Full Metal Wrestling True Honor Wrestling | wrestling_style = High Flying Technical | trainer = Takeshi Anjo | debut = August 27, 2007 (HCW Monday Night Hardcore) | accomplishments = HCW International Championship THW Tag Team Championship | retired = January 11, 2010 (THW Monday Night Showcase) }} Nicholas Gray is a retired American professional wrestler, best known for his tenure in Honor Championship Wrestling, where he was the final HCW International Champion, and in True Honor Wrestling where he was a tag team champion. The Beginning Early Years Growing up, Gray was what one would mockingly call a "nerd", finding enjoyment in comic books and wrestling, and up until his freshman year in High School he was constantly bullied for it. UHWF and FMW: First Run (2007-2008) Arrival in UHWF Gray, under the ring name NM Savant, was signed to UHWF in late July 2007, and his first match was on August 7 of the same year, facing Kris Calloway and "The Lone Wolf" Sylvain. The match was won when Calloway put Savant through a table and pinned him. He was next involved in a match to decide the number one contender to the US title. Savant was the last man eliminated, but before hand he eliminated the Franchise Killer, leading to his first feud. The next week he was to have a non-title match against Phoenix, but arrived to the arena late and allegedly high, and was fined by UHWF owner. This was the first public sign of Savant's drug problem. Feud with The Franchise Killer 2 weeks later, NM Savant faced the Franchise Killer again, and managed to reverse FK's finisher into the Savant Effect, getting a second win against the veteran. At the same time he underwent a transformation (Later revealed to be due to heroin) which had him believe he was a God. The next week he cost FK a match against Pat Omega, leading a match between the two to be booked for Championship Chaos. During the match Savant was noticeably sluggish and lazy, and was beaten after FK's stable X interfered and hit Savant with a chair. He was then taken off TV and put in rehab, but left against orders and was released from his UHWF contract. FMW Shortly afterwards, Gray was signed to FMW, again under the name of NM Savant, and was placed in their developmental program, NEW. His first match was against Skyler Striker (also his first FMW match), with Gray losing easily and Skyler catapulting to success. From there, Gray wrestled pre-shows, eventually getting signed to the Anarchy brand. After a loss to Prince Tempest, Gray attempted to hit a moonsault from a ladder onto Tempest, only for Tempest to move and Gray to land on his head. Gray was taken off TV immediately due to his "injury", which was really an excuse to put him in rehab, which he refused. Despite an attempt to return to TV as the bizarre Ketsueki Shigai, which Gray refuses to talk about and pretends does not exist, he was soon fired from FMW for his drug problem. Return The Change For a year Gray was left wrestling independent shows, usually charging outrageous fees so as to cover his drug dependency. One week, he received a call from HCW. They needed someone to face Ryan Dangerous, and offered him a good bit of money to lay down and let himself be pinned. Gray immediately took it, coming out to My Chemical Romance, and doing the job. He then left, planning to find the nearest dealer and getting his next shot of sweet bliss. But, according to Gray, he instead stopped and thought of all he had done up till then. Suddenly disgusted with himself, he entered himself into rehab. Championships and Accomplishments *2-Time HCW International Champion Theme Music Gray used many different pieces of music for his entrance. :*"Journey through the Decade" by GACKT :*"Jack the Ripper" by Morrissey :*"Exterminate, Regenerate" by Chameleon Circuit :*"Shadow" by Burden Brothers :*"Real Folk Blues" by The Seatbelts :*"Be Somebody" by 3 Doors Down (Only used for one segment, HCW closed immediately after) :*"The Pretender" by The Foo Fighters :*"River Below" by Billy Talent :*"Dragula" by Rob Zombie Moveset *'Finishing Moves' :*''Letters from Whitechapel'' (Scoop lift into Inverted Facelock into Rolling Cutter) :*''Remembrance'' (Flowing Snap DDT) :*''Massacre at Poveglia'' (Letters from Whitechapel onto thumbtacks) *'Signature Moves' :*'Tamashii Gekido' (Flying kick from top rope) Trivia *Gray is frequently credited with beginning the "Peterfail" meme, but that is actually untrue. Ryan Dangerous first used it in conversation with Gray, with Gray using it in the locker room later, where it grew to its memetic proportions. *Gray does not stay in contact with his former Morning Crew stablemates, and believes it was a good stable that he personally ruined for all involved. *Gray is very proud of being the one to kill HCW. *Gray is a massive fan of Japanese tokusatsu (special effects) franchises, and owns many pieces of merchandise from the big franchises like Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Ultraman, and Metal Heroes and has stated that his dream is to be a part of a cast for one of those franchises. *Gray cites Ryan Dangerous as his best friend behind the scenes, along with Miranda Alvarez, Gabbi Sparks, and Vincent Matthews as good friends. *Gray probably has heat with Peter Davis, he doesn't know anymore. *Gray is allergic to peaches. Category:Wrestlers Category:1983 births Category:American characters